My little Secret
by FuturMrs.President
Summary: This is on Official HIATUS, sorry.
1. TRAILER

**My little Secret _Trailer._**

**Miley Cyrus was a secret princess, moving to LA. Her parents had told her she just needed a break from her hectic life, so they thought she should move. But what she didn't know is that it was all a lie. Miley was actually leaving her home in England because they're was someone out to get her and steal her away, taking her life, her family, and her chance at becoming queen some day. But 3 very special agents are there to save the day! Of course there's always a little trouble along the way when, three beautiful guys trying to befriend a princess, can hit it's rough patches, but will they keep her safe or will it all go down in flames. **

**Starring:**

** Miley Cyrus: "Sometimes I feel like you guys are hiding something."**

** Nick Jonas: "Your supposed to keep her safe, not fall in Love with her!"**

** Joe Jonas: "I didn't mean to lie! I was going to tell you sooner or later!"**

** Kevin Jonas: "I kick ass, and still look good doing it!"**

** Selena Gomez: "How about we trade lives, yours is so much better!"**

** Ashley Tisdale: "Don't hide it, you know you like him."**

** Jordin Pruitt: "I think it's working!"**

** Demi Lovato: "Let's be friends! best friends!" **

** And Much Much more!**

**Will there be love? Drama? Tragedy? Hatred? **

**Your just going to find out On**

**My little secret! Coming soon to a screen near you!**

**At least 10-15 reviews for first Chap!**

**Lots of Love, Madison!**


	2. I Met Her!

Okay I know I didn't get anywhere near 10-15 reviews, but I thought if I did a REAL chapter more people would come instead of j

**Okay I know I didn't get anywhere near 10-15 reviews, but I thought if I did a REAL chapter more people would come instead of just add me on their alert list and wait till I actually get 10 or more. And I'm an extremely impatient person. LOL. And yes this is totes Legal because The Jonas brothers were on 'Hannah Montana' so HA! Stupid gay people tryin to get this reported. I'll show you! okay anyways also this is Moe, know I didn't tell you in the first place I forgot! so here it is Thanks Review!**

Miley Cyrus woke up on a very hectic day, a few reasons were 1. She was moving across the country. and 2. she had to get ready and packed in 2 hours. Yeah right when you are a princess there is no way in heck you can be ready. But she had so she better had start now.

Miley slammed her ringing cellphone shut to turn it off and opened her eyes slowly. She groaned and slipped of the bed stumbling to her bathroom.

"Be happy your going to America!" She muttered to herself and stripped her clothes off after closing and locking the door. She took a quick shower and stepped out and walked to her large closet with her towel still on.

She sighed and starred at the many colors of accessories and clothes hung everywhere. Grabbing some skinny red jeans and a white tea with writing on it and then a black vest, she dressed quickly.

Applying her normal wear of makeup she later dried her hair. Her hair poofy and curly, she ended ironing it flat.

"Perfect" She smiled into the mirror then turned away and began packing for the very long trip.

**With the Jonas'**

"Okay boys, Now we have gone threw this time and time and today is the day Princess Miley is coming to America. You must remember you are always close by never let her leave alone if she's going out okay? you have to find a way to befriend her! I don't care what it takes just gain her trust and your good." Sr. Kinderlin exclaimed to the young men standing in front of him. The three boys nodded smiling.

"Okay now I'll be calling you every once and a while to inform you news so keep your phones at hand all the time." He said in his normal loud and stern voice.

"Yes Sir." They all said together.

"Good now go!" He pointed to the helicopter behind them and walked away as the three boys climbed into it and flew into LA.

**WITH MILEY**

"Ready?" Miley's dad asked as the private jet blasted to life. Miley nodded nervously.

"I think" She forced a smile on her face. He pated her shoulders and gave her one last hug.

"I love you, stay safe" Were the last words he would say to her face in a very long time, possibly forever.

Miley slept most of the fly to LA, she knew the time would pass if she did. But after hours of waiting they finally arrived at the LA airport.

Miley got off in a hurry and walked to her cab that was waiting.

"Hello and where will we be going" A friendly man said with a kind smile and chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't help but blush, he was good looking.

"We are going to University of California." She said before getting her seatbelt on.

"You don't look like your from here, where did you com from?" He asked after starting the car.

"Lon-Londensky." She lied then slapping herself mentally. "It's in Canada" She faked. He nodded and went on driving.

Before long they arrived on Campus.

"Thanks so much for driving" She opened the door then handed him a 50 dollar bill. "Keep the change" She smiled and grabbed her bag and got out shutting the door. He waved at her then drove off.

Miley turned around and took a big sigh looking at the building and then the dorms.

"Here we go!"

She walked into the building then over to what looked like an office or something.

"Hi I'm Miley Stewart" And yes I know I said Miley Cyrus, But I had to change it.

"Aw yes! I know who you are." I women with a bad perm and lack of makeup said grabbing a file.

"Here you are, this is your dorm number and your classes are in here" She handed the file to her and Miley took it.

"Thanks" She turned around looking down at her file studying the classes and times. Without looking where she was going she took a sudden turn thinking she'd miss who was walking in front of her, but she didn't. With a thump she hit the floor and her bags and papers flew everywhere.

She grabbed her head that had hit something hard. "Youch!" She yelped as her forehead throbbed. After her site had come back to normal she quickly grabbed her bag and papers together.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Miley said shaking her head still picking up things.

"No problem, it was my fault too" Said a voice, it was a guy Miley new that. She looked up at the boy on the ground still holding his nose. It was Joe Jonas. Miley didn't know who is was of course. But he seemed to know her right when he saw her face.

"Hi I'm Joe, Joe Jonas" He stuck out the hand that had been rubbing the side of his face. She took it and smiled. "Miley Stewart"

_Miley! thank god it's you! _Joe thought to himself.

"New?" He asked after he was fully off the ground. She nodded. "Yup."'

"Awesome, well maybe I'll see you around?" He asked walking backwards.

"Maybe" She smiled. He turned around and walked away down the hall.

Joe ran to his dorm room that he and his brothers shared. Opening the door he walked in without stumbling _shocker. _

"Guys, guys! oh hey Selena. Guess what! I say Princess Miley!" He said jumping up and down. His brothers starred at him at first then started smiling.

"Awesome! where!" Kevin, the eldest asked.

"In the building, we kind of ran into each other." Joe blushed a little and then remembered the pain in his head.

"Nice Joe, well did you meet her or just see her?" Nick the youngest asked. His arms firmly on Selena's Shoulder.

"I met her, We told each other's names and I told her maybe I'd see her again."

"Great is she hot?" Nick blurted out and Selena scowled at him glaring. "Not that it matters" He saved.

**I know it's a lame place to stop, but I have to go soon cuz now I can only be on the comp one hour! and that is not nearly enough time. So Im stopping kind of short. Hope you like R&R. Whatever that means?! LOLZ......**


	3. Alex

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**Joe: UR BACK!**

**Me: I never left.**

**Joe: Sure you did.**

**Me: Nope sorry I've been here, I just haven't updated.**

**Joe: Well when you don't update your not writing, which is where ur story is. So you pretty much left.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**LOLZ I guess I kind of am back but yeah so I'm updatin' R&R make Madi proud :) Oh and the new names 4 people are Joe: STILL JOE JONAS (HM) Miley: Miley Stewart. The Jonas brothers have the same names but Ashley is Maddie Fitzpatrick (LAM E) Selena is Alex Russo. Demi is Mitchie and Jordin is no longer in the story, due to illegal happenings on FanFiction.**

With Miley.

Miley walked out of the large building and went to where the dorms were. "235, 237, 239, here it is" She smiled and slowly opened the door. The room was small but decent, the walls were a shade of blue and the carpet was white. Two beds were set on the far side of the room against the wall and two big dressers were put next to the them. A mini fridge was there and a few counter tops and cabinets were in the kitchen area.

"Cute" Miley sighed and walked in dragging her bags behind. Closing the door after walking in, she walked over to a bed and plumped her stuff onto it. Suddenly the door swung open and Miley turned around. Alex _._

_"_Oh hi, you must be my roommate!" She beamed and walked over to her. _Wow she is pretty_ Alex thought. Miley smiled and shook her hand. "My names Miley, Miley stewart."

Selena eyes widen and she stopped shaking her hand. _It's her._ "Hi I'm Alex Russo." **(almost put Selena!)**

"Nice to meet you."

"So I'm guessing your new?" Alex asked already knowing the answer. "Yup."

"Uh well do you want me to show you around?" She smiled and crossed her arms waiting for an answer. "Sure, thanks!" Miley exclaimed. _Wow, People in America are so nice._ Miley thought.

A while later Alex was done showing her around Campus. Every once and a while Miley's mind would wonder to that mystery boy 'Joe'. Something about him made her smile. She remembered every little thing about him. His perfect flawless hair, that Half smile. His eyes and what he was wearing. But then again it wasn't that hard to forget, she had just seen him 2 hours before. But whatever it was that made her feel like melting, she liked the feeling. The two girls stopped at the eating area and sat at a table.

"Do you know anyone named Joe Jonas?" Miley couldn't help but get his backup story. Alex smiled broadly. "Sure! nice guy. Him and his brothers just came here. Along with me a few weeks ago."

Miley nodded. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous, what if they were dating? "You know them?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, since I was a kid. I'm dating his younger brother Nick." Alex forced a smile and thought about his little remark about Miley earlier today. _Younger?_ The word bounced in Miley's head. Alex was about the same age she was guessing, so Nick must have been too. She did the math, Joe was older, but how much older?

"Oh...how old are they?" Miley felt dumb to ask these personal questions. Alex took a sip of her coffee and responded.

"Well Nick is 19, Joe is 21 and Kevin, the other brother is 23." **(They are in college they have to be older!)**

Miley nodded slowly. _21? Not that bad I'm turning 20 in 4 months._ She thought. Why was she so obsessed with Joe all of a sudden. It was crazy it wasn't like she was going to meet him again, or even see him. She needed to chill, he was just a guy right? WRONGO. **(New word!)**

"Oh I have to go, classes!" Alex checked her watched and got up from the table.

"Okay well nice meeting you, I'm glad your my roommate." Miley also got up and gave her a quick hug. Alex hugged back and pulled away. "See you later." Alex waved and ran off.

Miley smiled to herself, maybe this would be easier then she thought. She walked back to her dorm to take a short nap.

After he little snooze, Miley decided to walk around and look for possibly _Him._ She took the advantage of taking the little map Alex had made her so she could find her way around without getting lost. After a while of helpless wandering she finally gave up and started walking back to her room. He was probably in class or something.

Taking the long rout back someone approached her. "Hi!" A girl popped up from behind Miley making her jump. Miley turned around. Yes she was a girl, she had long brown hair and straight cut bangs, that had once been side swept. Dark eyes glowed from behind her long eyelashes. She had a big smile.

"Uh hi?" Miley said confused. _I hope this doesn't happen often in America, strange people popping out of nowhere._ She thought.

"I'm Mitchie Torres. You must be new here." She smiled wider and took her hand and shook it.

"Yeah I am, I'm Miley stewart." Miley said still a little frightened still by the odd girl. "Cool, well nice to meet you. If you need any help finding your way around this place. Or heads up on the latest gossip and people. I'm your girl just look for me." Mitchie grabbed her little bag and pulled out a little white piece of paper.

"Here's my number, just give me a call." She cocked her head to the side and giggled. "Toodles!" Mitchie exclaimed and walked off, or should I say skipped off.

"Okay? Bye?" Miley bit her lip and turned around. _Weird._

_**Mitchie.**_

 "I met her, Now it's time to get to know her." She said into the phone grinning then shut it.

**OOH! can't trust everyone or can you? Things aren't always as they seem. There's the 2 chapter YOUR WELCOME My peasants :^). So yeah R&R if you can. BYES!**


End file.
